


We Might Get Home Together

by Multishipperlove



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chest Binder, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, hints at eventual Cameron/Aff/Jamie/Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Aff gets a surprise visit from Cameron, and a gift they weren't expecting.
Relationships: Cameron Solomon/Aff Flowers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	We Might Get Home Together

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more, because I can't get enough of these tragic teens. I want them to have something good in their life. For ONCE.
> 
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! :D

Aff was lying on their bed, desperately trying to make sense of the paragraph in front of them and resisting the urge to throw their book against the wall. The Castle of Otranto was without a doubt one of the shittier books their English teacher had put in front of them so far, and while reading it hadn't been all that bad, having to analyse and make sense of any of it was hell. 

Still, they couldn't afford to put another hole through the wall, if for nothing else than sparing their father the added stress. So they closed their eyes again, pushed the book away, and tried counting backwards. 

Ten. 

Nine. 

Eight.

Seve-

Their concentration was broken by a sound outside the window. Like something had just hit the glass. With a frown they opened their eyes again and looked towards it, but there wasn't anything visible which could have caused it. No damage to the window either. 

But as soon as they turned their head away, the sound came again. And then another time, and Aff could see a small pebble flying up, hitting the glass and making that noise once more. 

Curious now, they got up and made their way over, opening it and then stepping aside barely quick enough to avoid another small stone from hitting their face. 

“Shit! Sorry, I didn't see you there!” 

“Cameron?” Aff finally looked down, leaning out of the window just far enough to see their friend (boyfriend? The whole situation with Sasha and Jamie and the two of them was still a bit in the air) standing on the lawn outside. Cameron, completely unabashed, looked back with a big grin on his face. 

“Hey! Yeah, it's me, let me in?” he asked, hands folded behind his head, his posture cocky as always. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Come to the front door,” Aff called down again, a bit confused but also happy to take a break from homework. 

A minute later they opened the door to Cameron, who immediately greeted them with a peck on the lips. “Hey, sorry for the weird window approach,” the boy muttered, before pulling back again, out of their personal space. “Wasn't sure if your dad would get mad or anything. You know, because it's already pretty late and all that.” 

“No, no no, it's fine. You know he's cool,” Aff assured him, pulling him inside and up the stairs. “Why, do your parents not know you're out?”

Cam scoffed, though it took him a moment to answer as he looked around Aff's room, taking in all the details. He'd actually never been here, only ever in the shop or the Flowers' tiny living room, losing himself in some playstation game with Aff as they both tried to avoid thinking about court orders and murder charges. But the room was nice, small but personal. Some posters on the wall, an old CD player on one shelf, a bunch of self help books on another. 

“Nah, I didn't tell them,” he finally said. “They wouldn't have let me anyway. So, I probably don't have all that much time, before someone notices I'm missing.” 

“Well, shit, why did you come?” Aff asked, immediately worried for his friend. They hadn't seen a lot of Cam's parents, but the way he all but cowered in front of them sometimes... well, they didn't like it. “Did something happen? Is everyone okay?”

Cam looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to understand where they were coming from. “Ah, no, everything's fine, don't worry. I do this all the time, I'm good at sneaking in and out.” 

He took a closer look at some of the photos that were displayed on the wall before turning back to the conversation, a bit more nervous now. Scratching the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact, he continued though. “I just came here to give you something, because I wasn't sure if you'd want that kind of thing handed over in school or if you'd want it at all, so... y'know, I thought I'd come here.” 

“Well, that's cool, I'm always happy to have you here!” Aff replied, all smiled and enthusiasm again, and Cam couldn't help but smile. 

“That's- that's great. Okay, why don't you sit down and close your eyes or something, and I''ll give you the thing.” 

“Okay, okay, sure.” Aff sat down on their bed again, not even bothering with further questions before closing their eyes and holding out their hands. After all, they trusted their friend. Boyfriend. Well maybe boyfriend. Whatever. 

For a moment they could only hear some rustling from Cam's backpack, and then something cool and smooth was placed in their hands, some kind of fabric, it felt like. 

“Okay, open your eyes,” Cam's voice came, the nervousness now even more obvious. 

So Aff did, finally getting a close look at the thing in their hands. At first, it didn't make much sense. It looked like a crop top, made from a stretchy material, in a light beige color. Then after a second, it clicked. It was a binder. Not even a used one, it looked brand new, still almost stiff with how it had never been broken in. 

“No way. No fucking way, really?” they asked, excitement rising quicker than any anger ever could in them. Their face showed it as well, about to nearly split in two with the bright smile that broke out.

Before Cam could really react, they were already up and enveloping him in a hug, squeezing so tight he was sure he heard his own ribs creak in protest. “Okay, okay, easy,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Aff's shoulders as well though and, a bit awkwardly, patting their back. “You don't even know if it fits yet, don't give me too much credit before you try it.”

“I don't even care if it's going to fit, this is amazing!” Aff insisted, pulling back again now and giving it another once over. “I'm probably even going to wear it if it doesn't fit!”

“That's really not- I don't think you should- that's really unhealthy,” Cam stammered, running a hand through his hair again. “Look, I'll just step out for a minute and you try it on, okay? Tell me if it feels good and stuff.” 

“Oh yeah, sure. I'll do that,” Aff agreed, and without really thinking about it started to tug their shirt over their head right then and there. Cam quickly turned around at that, furiously blushing and wondering if he was supposed to leave the room anyway, but since Aff didn't seem to complain... he stayed. 

A few moments later, Aff tapped his shoulder, and he took that as a sign to turn back towards them. And maybe his opinion was being influenced by all the newly naked skin he suddenly saw himself confronted with, but they certainly looked... nice. To put it politely. (They looked fucking hot). It wasn't helping the color in his face to go down again either. 

“I, well, I mean- it's good,” he finally mumbled, carefully making eye contact again. Aff was beaming, and damn if that didn't make up for all the trouble he'd probably be in for this. “How does it feel?”

“Pretty fucking great,” they told him, still giddy with excitement. They turned back to the mirror for a moment, running a hand over their newly flat chest. “Do you fucking see that? I'm flat! Like, you almost can't see anything. Isn't that awesome?”

“It sure is,” Cam agreed with a grin. “So it doesn't hurt or anything?” 

“No, it's weirdly comfortable actually.” Aff looked down, tugging a bit on the bottom seam of the binder, testing how stretchy it really was. “I probably shouldn't wolf out in it though.”

Cam chuckled and stepped closer again, wrapping his arms around Aff from behind and tucking them a bit closer. “No, you really shouldn't. That's never been good for any of your clothes.”

“Yeah, no, I'm gonna be super careful with this one,” they agreed, meeting Cam's eyes in the mirror with a smile. “How did you even get this? How did you know what size I would need?”

“Eh, took an educated guess,” came the amused reply. “And you left a shirt at my place a few weeks ago, remember? I kinda went off of that. And as to how- I might have stolen my dad's credit card.”

“No you didn't!”

“Yes, I did!” he insisted again, openly laughing now. “I put it back right after, don't worry! And he hasn't noticed yet, so... keep your fingers crossed.” 

“You're so stupid,” Aff muttered, placing an affectionate kiss to Cameron's arm where they could reach it. 

Cam just shook his head slightly in return, before pressing his forehead against Aff's shoulder and relaxing a bit. He was just glad his present had gotten the desired reaction. “So, are you gonna wear this all the time now?” he mumbled, a bit quieter, a bit more gently, still pressing close. 

“I don't know,” Aff answered honestly. “Probably not everyday, just when I, like, need it? Some days I don't mind, you know.” 

Cam didn't know, actually, but nodded anyway. He didn't need to understand it to show some support. He gently kissed Aff's shoulder, still not drawing back yet. “I should probably get going,” he finally muttered though, aware that time was running out. 

“You want me to drive you?” Aff asked immediately. “We can put your bike in the back of the truck if you took it with you.” 

Cameron considered it for a moment, then nodded. “Sure, that would be great. Thanks.” 

“After what you just gave me, don't even mention it,” Aff replied with a grin, before reaching for their shirt again and tugging it over the binder without an issue. A last glance at the mirror left them looking genuinely pleased, and Cam felt his heart beating a bit faster as they reached for his hand before leaving. 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fire Under Water" by Girl Blue:
> 
> Every ship that I had captained  
> Had been lost to stormy weather  
> Until you came along and  
> I thought we just might get home together  
> I thought we might get home together


End file.
